mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario Kart Racing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Launchballer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Launchballer (Talk) 17:28, January 6, 2011 Administratorship A few points: *I'm not a bureaucrat (only an administrator) so I couldn't give rights if I wanted to. *Never list the bad points yourself. There shouldn't be any and to all intents and purposes I'd be totally put off of giving rights to a user who's hardly edited here was it not for the fact that there's only one active administrator here (me, who hardly ever edits here) and the fact that I know you from another Wiki. *Because there's not an active bureaucrat here, I will ask Wikia staff if I can become a bureaucrat and you an administrator. Also, given how outdated the sitenotice is, I've removed the invitation.-- 17:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't see why you would want to put me off wanting to make you an admin. With every user in the world there is room for improvement.-- 17:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine. If that's the way it's done on another Wiki I can well see why you've brung it over here.-- 17:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made you an administrator.-- 21:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Organization I would recommend against this category. Creating a category for the sake of one page is about as pointless as wasting a million pounds on advertising for a product which isn't going to sell.-- 16:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome. By the way, I have heard some things about hacked tracks on Youtube. Could I do a page on that? -DuquesneDuke9502 I Can't I was banned from Mario Wiki. So sorry. DuquesneDuke9502 21:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Onemore thing; your logo scares me... DuquesneDuke9502 21:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hacked Tracks Is everything done? Can I do that page now? DuquesneDuke9502 10:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not banned, am I? DuquesneDuke9502 21:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Let me check my new signature. Duquesne___Duke___9SOZ 21:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Merging :Keep checking here because I will keep merging pages from here to MarioWikia. Jello Rabbit 12:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU FOOL! There was no reason to move the Fake Item Box page to the MarioWiki! THERE WAS NO REASON AT ALL!!! BNSF1995, Alive since 1995 02:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Owen1012 is messing up this wiki by changing every character to smash bros characters and other things to smash bros Owen1012 Owen1012 has evaded his 1 year block and is suspected to be editing on his IP Address. Stop him! about merging you should put a notice on the front page about the wiki being merged because I didn't know that and I reverted alot of articles with a delete template -Jimbo390 Merging Hello! My name is Bob and I'm a Wikia staff member. I heard you were the person to talk to about the merging process with mario.wikia.com. It seems like your merge request may have been deleted from the system on accident. If you could, would you please submit another one? As always, if you need any help please let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC)